AngeliciClan
AngeliciClan, clan of the crystal pure souls AngeliciClan is a clan that is on the top of a beautiful mountain. There's oxygen on the top, but it makes it hard to breathe there because of the camp's height. The dens here are made of logs, small gaps through the rocks and big rabbit burrows. This clan is very connected to StarClan, but think about it more like a purgatory. They also believe in Heaven and their main enemy is MononokeClan . Cats here have wings. You see, they have angel forms. Kits are born wing-less, they earn their wings once they reach Apprentices (Yet they're too small and weak to fly yet.) Their wings can make them glide from small distances, thought. Once the cat reaches Warrior, Heaven gives them fully grown wings and gifts them with the power to fly. Also, they can customize their wing colors and make small plants/mushrooms grow on them. Black or dark grey wings are not permitted, since they are the wings colors of the angels of darkness. Warriors recieve their names like other clans, but the cat has the option to remove the suffix. If not, they must stay with it. (Example: Grassblade- The cat can choose to stay with Grass only or to stay with Grassblade.) Though kits and apprentices must stay with the common suffixes. (Kit, Paw) The clan's diet bases on fish from a nearby lake, squirrels, lizards, frogs, mice, rats, birds and small bugs Also, these cats CAN have unatural fur colors, as long as they're very pale. Every eye color is accepted except jet black. This clan is owned by Wisteria. To join, leave a message on the Talk page! Allegiances Leader Charmeine- Large, wise, serious, silky she-cat with long, pure white fur and silver eyes. Has generally white wings with light blue and yellow on their feathers. (Wisteria) Deputy Moonah- Medium-sized, strong, swift, calm she-cat with light ginger fur, cream spots and ice blue eyes. Has cream wings. Grows moon flowers on them. (Wisteria) Medicine cat Coldtail - Quiet, fluffy, long-haired, curious, shy, pale blue-gray and white tabby tom with a fluffy, drooping, pure white tail, three white paws, and pale orange eyes. Has generally white wings with pale blue feathers. (Leia) Warriors Sakurabranch- Small, shy, calm, fragile, serene, quiet, she-cat with brown fur and green eyes. Has generally brown wings with light pink feathers. Grows cherry blossom petals on them. Apprentice: Lightpaw (Wisteria) Cassiel- Large, strong, serious, sarcastic, grumpy tom with fawn fur with a cinnamon splotch over his head and baby blue eyes. Has teal wings. (Wisteria) Citrus- Small, happy, playful, nice, understanding, gentle, dreamy tom with red fur and yellow eyes. Has generally red wings green feathers. Mate: Slikpelt Apprentice: Venuspaw (Wisteria) Streamflower - Small, pretty, fluffy, pale, long-haired, cheerful, outgoing, silvery-blue tabby she-cat with a long, feathery tail, long legs, blue claws, soft, silky fur, and very pale, shining blue eyes. Has generally light blue wings with light pink feathers. Apprentice; Spiderpaw (Leia) Riverpoppy - Slender, pretty, sleek, long-limbed, short-haired, lithe, nimble, light gray she-cat with one dark red paw, a long, lean tail with a faintly darker tip, dark red claws, and dark, yet bright blue eyes. Has generally blue wings with red feathers. (Leia) Blossomfrost - Slender, long-haired, broad-shouldered, refined, charming, warm-hearted, sweet, small, silky-furred, handsome, dappled, fluffy, unusual, tortoiseshell tom with white patches shaped like petals, a dark ginger tabby chest underbelly, a light gray tabby patch on the underside of his tail, a dark brown tabby patch on each of his legs, fluffier cream paws, one white ear, one dark brown ear, and bright, slightly frosty, inviting, warm aqua-colored eyes. Has hot pink wings. Often mistaken for a she-cat; unable to have kits. Apprentice; Flashpaw (Leia) Apprentices Lightpaw- Small, clever, strange, clumsy, soft tom with yellow fur and orange eyes. Has white wings. Mentor: Sakurabranch ''(Wisteria) Venuspaw- Medium, bipolar, mysterious, swift, careful, unreadable she-cat with pale pink fur and red eyes. Has white wings ''Mentor: Citrus ''(Wisteria) Spiderpaw - Nimble, leggy, short-haired, curious, clever, intelligent, dark brown and light brown tabby tom with three black paws, long claws, a lighter underside, a long, lighter-furred tail, and light, stormy green eyes. Has dark green wings. ''Mentor; Streamflower (Leia) Flashpaw - Swift, sleek, long-haired, peppy, generally happy, very pale ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, a white tail, soft fur, small, thorn-sharp claws, a slightly shorter-furred tail, and pale amber eyes. Has light orange wings. Mentor; Blossomfrost (Leia) Queens Silkpelt- Caring, sweet, gentle, motherly, understanding she-cat with smokey fur and navy eyes. Has raspberry wings. (Wisteria) Kits Honeykit- Sweet, cute, caring, nice, understanding tom with honey fur and big, yellow eyes. (Wisteria) Rosekit- Lady-like, nice, dreamy, clever, pretty she-cat with red fur and navy eyes. (Wisteria) Stormkit- Strong, adventurous, playful, swift, caring tom with light smokey fur and green eyes. (Wisteria) Elders: Mockingjay- Small, wise, old, slow, sweet tom with blue fur and hazel eyes. Has generally blue wings with grey feathers. (Wisteria) Bee- Lazy, slow, raspy, calm, nice she-cat with black fur and lilac eyes. Has yellow wings. (Wisteria) Ice- Warm, gentle, slow, nice, caring tom with pale blue fur and white eyes. (Born blind) Has ice blue eyes. (Wisteria) Former members None at the moment Roleplaying: Citrus sat down on the lake's borders. He was out training with Sakurabranch and their apprentices. He smiled, watching Venuspaw relax a bit. She had been strangely anxious since the last day so much that the medicine cat had to give her poppy seeds to make her fall asleep. .... Venuspaw listened to the sound of pawsteps coming her way as the scent of Lightpaw filled her nostrils. He sat down next to her, staring at the blue water ripples. Venuspaw joined, her pale pink tail flicking slightly. Suddenly, the young she-cat sprung up and jumped into the cold water that was underbelly-high. She sunk her fangs on something and closed them, promising a firm grip on the caught object. Citrus and Sakurabranch looked up to see what was happening, and padded closer. After a few seconds of struggling, Venuspaw's head popped out of the water, a small fish dangling from her jaws colored with blood. It wriggled for some time, but then it stopped. Venuspaw assumed it was finally dead. "Good job!" Citrus praised the she-cat, turning and fetching his kill. "So. Are we all settled to go back to camp?" Lightpaw meowed curiously. Everybody nodded and broke into a sprint. .... After a while, they entered to the camp, one by one placing their prey down on the fresh-kill pile. Except that the fish that Venuspaw was carrying suddenly moved and slapped her in the face with it's tail. A growl escaped her lips as everybody giggled softly. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 20:17, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- (I just realized comic fans may think I was inspired by Spiderman and the Flash. I assure you, that's not how I got inspired.) Streamflower went off in search of her apprentice, Spiderpaw. She wanted to teach him some more advanced hunting moves. She poked her head into the apprentices' den, only to find his friend Flashpaw. "Hi Streamflower!" she mewed brightly. "What'cha need?" The silvery-blue tabby replied, "Hello, Flashpaw. Have you seen Spiderpaw anywhere?" The pale ginger tabby shook her head. "Not around here. Check by the lake, though. He's probably walking around." "Oh, thanks!" 20:30, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- The four cats nodded at eachother and walked off into two duos, going into different directions. Sakurabranch and Citrus sat down on a small boulder to share words about the progress of their dear apprentices. "Lightpaw seems doing greatly." He began. "Yes. I am quite impressed about his crouching abilities. They seem to be getting better at each training session." Sakurabranch agreed, licking one of her frontal paws. "You must be a wonderful mentor. Congratulations." Citrus purred. The other feline did the same as a thank you. "What about Venuspaw?" She asked. "Well, her speed is growing fast, but what worries me is her lack of attention!" Citrus replied, his eyes clouding with sadness. "Oh, don't worry. she just needs extra practice with that." Sakurabranch said, tilting her head to the left. Citrus nodded, jumping off the boulder. "Well, I better be off. I'm going to visit Silkpelt for a while." He added, walking off into the direction of the nursery. Sakurabranch was left alone. She sighed and laid down, stretching her wings and staring at the blue sky. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 20:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- As Flashpaw and figured, Spiderpaw was by the lake, walking around and occasionally using his wings to glide. It didn't take long for Streamflower to find him. "Spiderpaw!" she called, getting the tabby tom's attention. "Yes, Streamflower?" he replied, walking/gliding over to his mentor. "Time to train. I'm going to teach you some more advanced hunting techniques." The tabby tom's dark green wings rapidly fluttered with excitement as he followed Streamflower to where they'd be training. 21:03, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- Sakurabranch closed her emerald eyes and drifted off into sleep. .... Meanwhile, the other duo decided to take a meal to their denmates. Venuspaw carried the fish she killed earlier, while Lightpaw carried a bird. "so... Who are you taking that to?" Venuspaw asked her friend "Oh, you know. Whoever wants it." He replied. "Same." She said, but what Lightpaw understood was just a muffled meow. Once there, they sat down next to the entrance. Venuspaw padded towards Flashpaw and placed her prey next to her "Wanna share a meal with me?" She asked, blinking a couple of times. Lightpaw shrugged and decided to eat the bird himself. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 21:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- (Flashpaw's a she-cat, btw) "How've you been?" asked Flashpaw in between bites of the bird. 23:46, February 8, 2015 (UTC) ---- (I'm so sorry, Luna! D: It wasn't Flashpaw, I accidentally messed up the text! The part that I said that Flashpaw decided to eat the bird himself was supposed to be Lightpaw. That's why I called her a tom... I already fixed it. Again, I'm so sorry!) "Oh, fine. Just went hunting for a while." Venuspaw nodded, but got interrupted. "And she got hit by a fish!" Lightpaw added. Venuspaw growled slightly "Yeah, about that... Hey, but it was an accident!" She laughed .... Citrus padded into the nursery, looking for his mate. "Silkpelt?" He called out. A queen poked her head out of a corner. "Hello!" She gasped and hurried next to the tom, brushing against him in the process. He licked her head a few times. "Hi! How have yo- Wait... This is just too quiet..." He realized and scanned the small cave. As expected, three kits bounded towards the couple, meowing cheerfully. "Oh, there you are!" Rosekit and Stormkit yowled in unison. "Father!" Honeykit meowed sweetly. Citrus' eyes softened as he reached down and touched noses with each. .... Sakurabranch woke up. her fur almost burning by the direct sunlight. "Argh!" She hissed, hopping off the boulder and running into the shade of a nearby bush. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 00:08, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- (It's okay! I just wanted to make sure it was clear that Flashpaw's a she-cat. I had a similar incident a few years ago where one of my cats was constantly mistaken for a tom despite her description saying she's a she-cat. The cat in question was mentioned in Sapphirepool's quote (should be the last cat).) Flashpaw couldn't help but chuckle when she heard Venuspaw got hit by a fish. "Sorry, just the thought of that is hilarious," she said. "If it had happened to me, I probably would have laughed as well." .::. "Too hot in the sun?" Riverpoppy asked Sakurabranch. 01:01, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Oh, I'll make sure the fish is dead next time." Venuspaw said while raking the scales off her next treat. "That made me feel better. Thank you." She smiled .... Sakurabranch jumped slightly at the sudden noise. "Oh! I-It's you, Riverpoppy." She panted for a few seconds. "Y-yes... I wish it could be sun down. I just love staring at the orange and pink colors in the clouds... It's so beautiful." Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to end me twice? 01:24, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG